1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally involves the field of technology pertaining to a device to assist in holding and carrying heavy, bulky, box-like objects such as boxes of tiles or the like carried by persons, for instance, at construction job sites thereby freeing the persons arms and hands to better balance the box or for opening doors or pushing elevator buttons, etc.
In general, the device comprises a horizontal and vertical portion spaced approximately 90 degrees apart and usually of one piece construction. The vertical portion fits adjacent to the person carrying the device and has a spring loaded clip or the like for attachment to the persons belt or pants for securing the box holder and carrier to the user. Extending outwardly of the person, at approximately 90 degrees to the vertical portion, is a horizontal or shelf-like portion which accommodates and holds the corner of a box. A "V" shaped notch is formed in the horizontal or shelf-like portion for accommodating a corner of the box.
Disposed on either side of the spring loaded clip on the vertical portion of the device are dense soft rubber molded pads for cushioning the device against the user when a heavy box is loaded into the "V" shaped notch.
Preferably the upper surfaces of the horizontal portion of the device have non-slip rubber coatings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A search of the prior art has uncovered Seber U.S. Pat No. 4,821,933; Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,847; Vorsanger, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,820; Pattermann, U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,825; and, Jasper, U.S. Pat. No. 2,658,650.
The Seber patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,933 is seen as disclosing a tape rule holder for mounting to a worker's belt and having the front piece bowed outwarded to form a tape rule pocket. The Anderson patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,847 discloses a carpenter's tool holder adapted to hold a carpenter's speed square onto a wearer's belt. The holding portion is configured from a single strip of metal configured to form a generally triangular-shaped member. The Vorsanger, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,820 patent discloses a holder for a triangular carpenter's square wherein the holder has alternative closures and belt attachment devices. The patent to Pattermann, U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,825 discloses a bricklayer's trowel holster wherein "the pocket is V-shaped with an inclined edge along its upper opening so as to serve in orienting the tool in the holster. The patent to Jasper, U.S. Pat. No. 2,658,650 discloses a fishing rod holder.
None of these references discussed above have a vertical and horizontal portion spaced 90 degrees apart and wherein the horizontal portion contains a "V" notch for accommodating the edge of a heavy box-like structure.